LA LUNA Y SUS RECUERDOS
by monkeess
Summary: ***ONE SHOT*** Serena & Darien... Una boda... lagrimas y recuerdos... Espero que les guste... Dejen sus reviews y me dicen si quieren un SEQUEL.... DEPENDE DE UDS SI SE CONTINUA ESTA HISTORIA O NO... ARIGATO MINNA


**Hola****... otro pequeño one shot... Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en mis historias! **

**No me he olvidado de "Sabor a Chocolate", ya esta escrito el ultimo capitulo y sin falta este fin de semana lo publicare. **

**Me he atrasado mucho en mis otras historias, pero volvere a publicar pronto si Dios quiere. **

**Con el fic de Halloween... por pedidos de Uds. lo continuare... eso si no sera en ningun tiempo cercano, quiero terminar con chocolate y subir otros capitulos de la mascara y toda velocidad....**

**Por favor no me abandonden... espero que me puedan esperar...**

**Gracias y espero que les guste este fic.... **

**Dejen sus reviews... que me hacen feliz!! Me encanta saber que es lo que piensan de mis historias y las emociones que les trae... **

**Ya no los aburro mas...**

**(QUEDA DE MAS DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...SOLO LAS IDEAS DE LAS HISTORIAS)  
**

**ARIGATO**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hace dos días atrás me había ido de la cuidad, ya no podía mas con el dolor de mi alma, ya el aire me faltaba y la realidad me cortaba el alma lentamente. Ya no podía soportar lo que se venia, no se como pude aguantar todo lo que había sucedido meses antes, cuando el la conoció.

-

Desde aquella vez, quien sabe desde hace cuanto la conocía… el brillo de sus ojos se habían opacado. Tal vez fue solo en mi cabeza que veía que antes, el solo me sonreía a mi y que solo conmigo compartía sus tristezas y alegrías. Tal vez fui yo quien vio lo que no había y creyó suyo lo que no tenia.

Todos sabían que mi amor por el era lo mas sincero y puro que alguien podía sentir por otra persona. Nunca pedí, nunca exigí nada… pensé que en algún momento el se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos y de cuanto lo necesitaba. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no todo fue mi culpa. No solo es mi culpa que mi corazón se destrozara en miles de pedazos, no es solo mi culpa que me enamorada de el, ya que su manera de ser, su manera de mirarme, su manera en que me abrazaba en cada despedida, era solo para mi, y lo hacia sabiendo de mis sentimientos, al menos eso creí después de todo, no por que se lo hubiera dicho, pero solo con observarme cuando lo veía llegar no hacían faltas palabras.

Pero llego ella y las cosas cambiaron… lentamente… una tortura que me fue quebrando el alma.

Pero ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde la conoció? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Ya no lo veía seguido, ni sus llamadas eran diarias, poco a poco se fue alejando. Cuando nos veíamos en grupo actuaba como solo un gran amigo y un poco distante… pero en las pocas veces en que estábamos solos, el volvía hacer el que era antes de que conociera aquella mujer. Volvía a sonreír haciendo que todo el mundo girar de pies a cabezas, y sus abrazos volvían a tener el mismo aroma a rosas que al lado de aquella morocha se extinguía.

Nunca me anime a preguntarle el por que de su doble manera de actuar, quise pensar y sabia que tal vez en el fondo de su corazón me quería de la igual manera que yo a el, solo un poquito. Soñé mucho, tal vez demasiado, quería pensar que era solo por un momento y que se daría cuenta que yo seguía a su lado, esperando a que despertara y que ya no me hiciera llorar. Pero la realidad golpeo la puerta cuando se presento con ella a darme su invitación a lo que seria su boda.

En ese momento deje de ver la luz, desde ese segundo caí a un agujero frió y oscuro… estaba rodeada de aquel amor que se había convertido en dagas sobre mi piel, sobre mi alma. Dibuje mi mejor sonrisa, mientras mi alma lloraba, los felicite y les desee lo mejor mientras me preguntaba ¿Por qué yo no? Lo vi a el, ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿Por qué no te ves feliz? Acaso ¿Puedes ver el dolor que dejaste en mi alma?

No le deseaba mal a ella, puesto que ella no tenia culpa alguna. Ella no sabia del amor que tenia mi corazón por el. Ella era solo una pieza del rompecabezas.

-

-

Los preparativos empezaron su curso, flores, vestidos y damas de compañía, que chiste… y pensar que ella quería que formara parte de su corte, después de todo, el le había dicho que era la persona mas importante de si vida. Que risa, ¿Mas importante?....

Con una sonrisa tierna y falsa a la misma vez me disculpo, ya que no podría estar en su corte, o mejor dicho no podría estar en su boda, puse una excusa de un viaje que tenia planeado del trabajo, que sabia ella, y sin ella tampoco insistir solo dijo que seria una pena.

En todo estos meses había evitado verlo, el no me busco, ni siquiera una llamada ni un e-mail, nada de nada, ni siquiera cuando rechacé la oferta de su futura esposa. Todo era demasiado….

No podía esperar hasta el día de la boda y días antes marche… unos días antes tomo mis llaves y me marcho sin decir nada a nadie.

-

-

-

La lluvia no cesaba y entre esas cuatros paredes se encerraban mi dolor y un corazón roto.

Estaba en una cabaña que hace años no visitaba… miraba a mi alrededor y memorias de años atrás volvían a rodar sobre mi cabeza. En este lugar pase muchos veranos junto a el, y solo eso quedaran… recuerdos.

Sentada sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea donde se quemaban secos leños, ojeo un libro viejo que encontré en el librero… se llamaba "La luna y sus recuerdos" ¿Qué irónico verdad? Tantas lunas que pasamos juntos, tantos recuerdos que creamos… El libro trataba de una adolescente que se enamoraba del novio de su hermana mayor, y sin ella saberlo aquel novio también sentía el mismo amor por ella…-

-

-

Ya estaba de noche y el viento soplaba con toda su fuerza. Había empezado a leer el libro pero el fuerte golpe de la puerta me sorprendió. Me acerque lentamente por miedo, ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas? ¿Quién iría donde yo estaba en esos momentos? ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí…

Me levante y me acerque a la puerta… pregunte quien era pero nadie contesto. Lentamente abro la puerta y mi alma se quedo congelada en la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Allí estaba el, el que en horas se casaría con aquella mujer. Estaba empapado por la tormenta, no sabía si eran lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos o eran simplemente gotas de lluvia. Mis palabras no pudieron salir, sentí que estaba en el aire, en ese momento el se arrodilló frente a mi y me tomo por la cintura, y su llanto escuche.

-

-

"Eres a la única que ame, a la única que voy amar… pero no es correcto" No pude creer lo que de sus labios salía, no, no era el, ¿El me amaba? No, esto no puede ser así… ¿No es correcto? ¿Qué es lo que no es correcto? Pero esas preguntas solo se dijeron en mi mente, yo no pude decir nada en voz alta.

"Todo este tiempo te ame en silencio, te amo… soy un cobarde" Solo dijo y levanto su mirada para chocar contra la mía. No le dio vergüenza que lo viera ahí tirado en el piso derramando lágrimas que yo venia llorando años atrás.

Se levanto lentamente y me tomo entre sus brazos…

"Por favor Serena, deja que pase esta noche a tu lado, déjame que bajo el brillo de tu mirada toque el cielo con las puntas de mis manos, déjame probar el cielo antes de que entre al infierno que me espera." Dijo el mientras me abrazaba y no paraba de llorar…

"Serena te lo pido, es lo único que te pido…quiero hacerte mía esta noche" Y sus palabras tocaron fondo.

"¿Y las noches siguientes? ¿Qué haré yo sola con las noches que van a venir después de estas?" Pregunte fríamente, la verdad moría por sentir su piel, moría por verme entre sus brazos… era lo que siempre había soñado, pero mi realidad era otra.

El no me respondió, solo se quedo mirándome con dolor, por si podía ver el dolor en su mirada, dolor que nunca antes se había reflejado.

Ahora eran mis lagrimas las que empañaban mi vista, ahora era yo quien dejaba relucir el dolor de mi alma por primera vez frente a el.

"Siempre supe que me amabas, siempre supe que tu corazón era mío… perdóname por este sufrimiento, sufrimiento que hoy vivo contigo, te amo mas que a mi vida… pero…" El se detuvo antes de terminar y me volvió a mirar…-

-

-

En ese momento tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco, tanto que nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez. Sus labios temblaban mientras me besaba, sus labios era tiernos y suaves como me los había imaginado. Abrí mis ojos por unos segundos su ojos estaban cerrados al besar y su rostro se veía hermoso… tales como me lo había imaginado, pero el sabor de sus besos no eran dulces como los había soñado, en cambio eran salados y vacíos. Vacíos tal y como la excusa que el tenia para dejar este amor vagar entre la tormenta… su familia no aceptaba que algo mas que amigos pasara entre nosotros dos.

Grabe aquel beso por solo unos instantes… pero ¿Podré borrarlo completamente de mi mente? ¿Podré arrancarlo al de mi corazón algún día? Eso lo a averiguar mas temprano que tarde.

Mientras aquel beso continuaba lo fui acercando contra la pared y cuando llegue a donde quería acercarme me separe de el. El abrió sus ojos, podía ver que quería mas de mi, y no lo niego, yo también quería mas de el, pero si cedía aquel vació solo se haría mas grande y mas imposible de salir.

"Lo siento… pero esto es lo mas que me permitiré…" Dije mientras bajaba mi mirada

"Pero Serena… ¿Por qué? Por favor Serena, dejemos nuestro amor tomar lugar aunque sea este noche" Me suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"No te das cuenta acaso, ¿que si algo mas sucede entre nosotros será peor? Además… ¿Tan poco es este amor que no puedes luchar?" Y otra vez el silencio volvió.

"Serena, es que tu no entiendes… es muy complicado" Respondió mientras dirigió su mirada a mis labios.

Me volvió a besar otros segundos… pero este… al menos de mi parte era el beso del final….

Busque detrás de su cuerpo el manojo de la puerta y la abrí, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el borde; abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dije:

"Es verdad, es complicado, todo es complicado… pero hacer algo mas lo volvería aun peor… Por favor… vete… ve y haz tu vida… olvida que te ame, olvida que te espere así como tu olvidas de valorar todo este amor por ti volviéndote un cobarde…va, ya ni se si es cobardía, pero ya no quiero este dolor… vete…" Dije sin ninguna lágrima en mis ojos, al menos no aun.

"Por favor Serena" Escuche mi nombre por sus labios una y otra vez…el estaba afuera y la lluvia lo volvía a empapar….

"Siempre te amare Serena, perdóname…" Y ese fue la última vez que escuche su nombre, la última vez que vi sus ojos azules…-

-

-

Ya se había marchado…. Y yo no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, ni sabía lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. El se llevo todo y me dejo sin nada, ya ni mis huesos quedaba, ya de su amor el dolor quedaba.

Volví a recostarme sobre el sofá y tome mi libro… y mientras lo leía las lagrimas borraban las letras y solo logre decir el ultimo adiós…

"Adiós Darien… te guardare en la luna y sus recuerdos…."-

-

--

-

-

-

Un final triste....!!! Espero que les haya gustado... un beso enormeeeeee y gracias por su apoyo, por acompañarme en cada capitulo y en cada historia....

Cattiva


End file.
